


catatan terakhir sebelum saya mati

by kopilaksi (kenzeira)



Series: notizbuch [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kopilaksi
Summary: Saya mau mati, tapi saya takut mati, demikianlah kenapa saya tetap hidup sampai saat ini.





	catatan terakhir sebelum saya mati

            Barangkali, kehidupan ini memang hanya perkara mencari uang—atau entah, saya tak begitu paham, sebetulnya. Manusia tak pernah benar-benar mencoba untuk mencari jati diri (kalaupun ya, seringkali mereka berakhir sendirian, terperangkap dalam beragam gagasan; bahwa hidupmu harus begini, atau begitu, sepatutnya dulu kamu tak begini, atau begitu). Lantas, semua hal ini, pada akhirnya kembali pada sepi: penyesalan yang berujung hampa.

            Apa yang sebenarnya ingin saya katakan, saya sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kesintingan saya sudah melampaui batas—ataukah selama ini kesintingan itu tak pernah benar-benar lenyap meski sudah sekian ribu lembar saya tuliskan kesintingan saya. Saya tak pernah sepenuhnya waras, atau gila. Barangkali saya berada di antara keduanya; bahwa saya memandang kehidupan ini seperti sekumpulan makhluk sinting—atau justru saya sendirilah yang sebetulnya sinting. Ah, sudah berapa kali saya mengatakannya; sinting. Seseorang tentu akan mengoreksi tulisan saya supaya jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan kata yang sama. Menjemukan, katanya. Tapi sekarang ini saya tidak sedang menulis puisi. Saya sedang menulis catatan terakhir sebelum saya mati sebentar lagi.

            Ada beberapa hal yang mau saya katakan. Jadi, begini:

            Saya mau mati, tapi saya takut mati, demikianlah kenapa saya tetap hidup sampai saat ini.

            Gila.

            Saya mencoba menghilang, sekian kali. Namun, tetap saja, saya akan kembali. Seperti tahi yang dibuang tapi lantas kembali lagi, bersemayam di dalam perut manusia hidup yang senang makan. Saya seperti tahi, kira-kira begitu. Suatu hal yang lahir dari proses pembusukan (ah, tolonglah, saya tolol perkara biologi, anggap saja begitu). Pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam batok kepala saya ini, kadang, sungguh tak terduga tidak bergunanya—dan ketidakbergunaan itu, sampah-sampah dalam pikiran saya ini, sudah sepatutnya saya tumpahkan ke dalam baris-baris tulisan. Apa saja. Apa saja! Agar saya tidak cepat membusuk dan sinting seratus persen. Agar saya tidak cuma jadi tahi.

            Oh, ini rahasia. Ya, ya, rahasia di antara kamu dan saya. Mungkin kamu terkejut—atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya saya mulai tidak percaya Tuhan. Mungkin demikian kenapa saya menyia-nyiakan hidup; saya tidak mensyukuri apa pun, karena saya berpikir bahwa hidup ini memang begini, begitu, pokoknya mengalir saja. Tak perlu doa, tak perlu. Cuma butuh usaha. Itu. Lahir dan mati sudah menjadi suratan, segalanya punya proses. Ah, sudahlah. Saya merinding. Saya tarik kembali kalimat tadi itu. Saya percaya Tuhan. Barangkali Dia menciptakan kehidupan ini sambil bermain dadu—ohoho, saya mengutipnya dari tulisan sastrawan terkenal. Siapa dia, rahasia.

            Jadi, kenapa kamu membaca tulisan saya? Padahal sebentar lagi saya mau mati. Atau justru karena itulah, kamu penasaran dan membaca tulisan saya.

            Saya sedikit stres. Tapi, ya, sudahlah, baca saja. Walau saya tidak yakin ada manfaatnya atau tidak karena saya sendiri tak paham apa yang saya tulis ini. Saya sepertinya hendak kembali kepada sepi. Kehidupan sebelum lahir adalah sepi. Saya mau mati bukan dengan cara mati. Saya mau mati dengan cara kembali kepada sepi. Saya ingin meringkuk nyaman dalam gua garba mama. Saya tak mau lahir. Saya mau tidur dalam sepi—dan dalam keadaan nyaman; gua garba mama adalah tempat maha aman dan nyaman, sebab cuma saya manusia yang meringkuk di sana, tak ada manusia-manusia lain yang membikin saya sengsara.

            Ah, sial betul, saya juga manusia. Tapi tak mengapa. Sebentar lagi saya hilang. Mungkin mati, mungkin tidak, mungkin apa saja. Selamat tidur.

12:10 AM – August 9, 2017


End file.
